openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Manual/Graphic options
There are many video options you can customize to adapt to your system performances and to your personal flavour. They can affect 3D world rendering or your HUD (head-up-display). Many of them are in these menus: * Setup --> System --> Graphics * Setup --> System --> Display * Setup --> Game options And some may be available only via command console. You can restart video system using \vid_restart command (but many options do not need to do this to have effect). Writing a variable name without setting its value will return the present value, and often also its "default" value. Warning: you should check default values after starting a match... if you check them from main menu, before entering a match, previous value stored in your config file may be erroneusly indicated as "default" one. Resolution Go to "Graphics" options menu and first select your monitor aspect ratio (4:3 is classic, but nowadays many monitors are "wide", 16:9 or 16:10), then your resolution and then click "accept" to submit changes (if you exit with "escape" key, there will be no change). Higher resolution gives better image quality, but this has a big impact on performances. Do some attempts to find the best resolution according to your monitor size and your system's "power". For example, you could enable \cg_drawfps 1 then begin from 640x480 or from 800x600 and then increment resolution, checking your frames-per-second at each try (remember that fps change from various factors, like how many players are there and what are you watching, for example, if you watch the ground directly under your feet you will have higher fps). Notice that at higher resolutions, text in command console will appear smaller. Texture quality and detail Changing texture detail heavily affects framerate and overall video quality. You can change "texture detail" from "graphics" menu, selecting from 4 different levels. Highest quality level is associated with \r_picmap 0, lowest detail level is associated with \r_picmap 3 (higher r_picmap value means lower quality). It needs \vid_restart to be effective and default value is 1. You can use console to set even lower texture quality levels, specifying higher values for r_picmap, even 8 or 16: this increases framerate more; but, when you set a value higher than "3", remember that after any change from "graphics" menu or even after a second \vid_restart, it may automatically return to "3". Other settings related to texture quality: * \r_detailTextures <0 or 1> (it should be set to 1 for best quality). * Asinotropic filter: \r_ext_texture_filter_anisotropic <0 or 1>, plus \r_ext_max_anisotropy <0, 2, 4, 6, 8> (these two cvars are easily controlled from the same "asinotropy" option under "graphics" menu). * \r_texturebits: Obviously, 32 bit textures should be better than 16 bit textures ("Texture quality" under "graphics" menu). * "Texture filter" can be set to "bilinear" or "trilinear" from "graphics" menu. * Typing \r_ext and pressing TAB key you can find some other texture-related CVARs. Geometric detail You can change "geometric detail" from "graphics" menu, and set it to "low", "medium" or "high". You will see quality difference on curves. Choose "high" for quality, "low" for rendering speed. Field of view You can use \cg_fov command to change your view angle. So you can have a larger lateral view and find your enemies more easily. However it also makes enemies smaller and your aim precision and reaction time might be slightly worse if this value is increased. Theoretically a large value is best in open environments and a low value best in corridors. To get a precise and fast aim you should find a value you like and stick with it. Notice that, as you increment this value, world will seem distorted, distances will seem bigger and your movement will seem faster. Default value is 90, and 120 could be a nice compromise. File:Cg_fov_90.jpg|cg_fov 90 (default) File:Cg_fov_120.jpg|cg_fov 120 File:Cg_fov_170.jpg|cg_fov 170 (notice the distortion) Weapon bar "Weapon bar" is the series of icons that shows your available weapons. Usually it is visible only when you are switching weapons; OpenArena can always draw it, if you enable "always show weapons" in "game options" menu (or enable it with \cg_alwaysweaponbar). Notice that if this option in enabled, you will not see names of items you pickup during game (as far at OpenArena 0.8.5 it is so). Default value is 0. There are various styles for the weapon bar. You can use cg_weaponbarstyle command change style. Some are on the lower edge of the screen, others on the left edge. Some simply show weapon icons, other also a bar to show ammo for each weapon, other the accurate ammo number for each weapon. Default value is 0. Force player model You can enable "force player model" option from "game options" menu or using \cg_forcemodel 1 to have all player models look like yours. This allows to save system resources if your machine isn't too powerful. It may also be useful during team matches: since some models have small areas that change colour according to team (red or blue) -making difficult to tell apart your friends and your enemies-, you can select a model where team colours are evident and enable forcemodel. Dafault value is 0. Framerate You can use \cg_drawfps <0 or 1> to view your frames-per-second value in the upper right corner. You may check this when you are changing graphic options, trying to balance your graphic quality over speed. Default value is 0. You can also use \com_maxfps to change the maximum number of fps allowed. Default value is 85. The framerate multiplied by an integer must be equal one thousand. So if you use com_maxfps 125 you will get 125 frames per second because 8*125 is 1000. If com_maxfps is 85 you will get 90.9 frames per second because 11*90.9 = 1000. Speed You can use \cg_drawspeed 1 to show your current horizontal speed in the upper right corner. Default value is 0. Some mods (like Alternate Fire) may use another command, \cg_speedometer 1. Show or hide 2D (HUD) You can use \cg_draw2d 0 to hide your HUD. You will no more see your statistics: you may want use this when you want to capture screenshots. Default value is 1 (show). Thirdperson You can use \cg_thirdperson <0 or 1> to switch from first-person to third-person view. This game is designed to play in firstperson, and enabling thirdperson is not so comfortable since you cannot see your crosshair. Some mods, like Bid For Power, may be designed to work with thirdperson view. Default value is 0. Brightness You can change "brightness" ("gamma") from "display" menu. This will make game brighter or darker. You can control it also from console using \r_gamma , where number is a value like 1.213450, for example. Default value is 1. Other related cvars: * \r_ignorehwgamma <0 or 1> (default = 0; requires \vid_restart) * \r_mapoverbrightbits (default = 2; requires \vid_restart) * \r_overbrightbits (default = 1; requires \vid_restart) * \r_intensity (default = 1; requires \vid_restart) Screen size If you are experiencing a low frame rate, you could also reduce "screen size" from "display" menu. This will draw the 3D game stuff inside a sort of window. 2D HUD will not be affected. You can change it from console using \cg_viewsize (default value is 100). \sizedown and \sizeup commands are/can be binded to specific keys. Fullscreen If you want to switch from "full screen" mode to "windowed" mode, you can use "Fullscreen" option from "display" menu. You can also use \r_fullscreen <0 or 1> to do this. Simple items "Simple items" option in "game options" menu replaces 3D models for powerups (weapons, ammo boxes, etc.) around the arena with simple 2D icons. This should save system resources. You can also use \cg_simpleItems <0 or 1> to control this option. Default value is 0. Draw team overlay "Draw team overlay" option in "game options" menu allows you to view your team-mates health, armor and current weapon during team play modes (like TDM and CTF). You can also control this function with \cg_drawTeamoverlay . 0=off, 1=upper right corner, 2=lower right corner, 3=lower left corner. Default value is 0. Flares "Flares" option is available in "Graphics" menu or using \r_flares <0 or 1> command. This will add glow to light sources and "lens flare" effects. Flares are nice at view, but may distract you from playing. You may want to disable this option. Default value is 0. If you type \r_lensreflection and hit TAB key you see there are some other variables to fine-tune this function. File:R_flares_0.jpg|r_flares 0 File:R_flares_1.jpg|r_flares 1 File:Flares and bloom.jpg|Both "r_flares" and "r_bloom" are enabled here Bloom "Bloom" option is available in "Graphics" menu or using \r_bloom <0 or 1> command. This will add "glowing" effects to some light sources (less than "flares" option) and to some objects (like ammo boxes and yellow armour). Disable if you are trying to get higher FPS rate. Default value is 0. If you type \r_bloom and press TAB key, you will see there are some other commands to fine-tune this function. Crosshair You can change your crosshair look from "game options" menu. Weapon You can use \cg_drawGun to select where your weapon will be shown in your view. 0 = weapon not shown; 1 = right; 2 = left; 3 = center. Default value is 1. Timer \cg_drawTimer <0 or 1> allows to hide or show a timer that indicates the time elapsed since the beginning of the match. Default value is 0. Other * \cg_leiEnhancement 1 should enable some new particle effects. Default value is 0. * \cg_oldrail <0 or 1>. With 1, external "spiral" trace is omitted from railgun beam. Default value is 0. * \cg_oldplasma <0 or 1>. With 0, plasma balls left additional particle effects behind them (nice at view, but nothing impressive and they could distract from gameplay). Default value is 1. * \cg_oldrocket <0 or 1>. Default value is 1. * \cg_truelightning . * \r_greyscale <0 or 1> allows to view the game in greyscale. Even too much "old style", it is almost useless and slows down frames-per-second a lot. It then needs \vid_restart. Default value is 0. See also * Command console * Manual/Console Commands * FAQ#The game isn't as pretty as the screenshots :( * Tweak